chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Song of Gregory Williams Yates
Summary After infamous criminal Gregory Yates escapes from a New York prison, Lindsay and the team learn that he intends to flee New York and is headed for Chicago. The SVU team informs Intelligence that Yates has been gathering information on Lindsay and after Platt calls in a triple homicide likely at the hand of Yates, Benson and Fin catch the next plane to Chicago. Upon investigation of the crime scene, the team learns that another tenant in the building is missing and they work to find a connection between Yates and the woman. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Special Guest Stars * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Ice-T as Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola Guest Stars * Dallas Roberts as Greg Yates * Samuel Caleb Hunt as Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Co-Stars * Flavia Pallozzi as Nellie Carr * Sean Michael Sullivan as Bomb Squad Tech Sullivan * Carmen Roman as Susan (Williams) Baldwin * Alan Cassman as Michael Williams * Jennifer Lenius as Young Woman * Kay Kron as Witness * Amanda Catania as Witness' Friend * Cassie Slater as Young Homeless Woman * Marley Haley as Little Girl Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Craig Gore as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Walsh as Co-Executive Producer * Mike Weiss as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Supervising Producer * Terry Miller as Producer * Jamie Pachino as Producer * Jeremy Beim as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Rohn Schmidt as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Ash Steele as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Cole Maliska as Executive Story Editor * Mo Masi as Story Editor * Ryan Maldonado as Story Editor * Eduardo Javier Canto as Story Editor * Steve Zirnkilton as Narrator Background information and Notes *Crossover event that begins with the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Nationwide Manhunt" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates". *A special opening narration was used for this episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Chicago P.D.: Category:Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes Category:Crossover episodes